Things involving Akito
by akitosohma
Summary: I was bored one day during Health class. This is the result of that boredness
1. About Akito

There was a boy named Akito  
  
He liked collecting bugs and setting out rat traps   
  
There was a voice in the back of his head   
  
He didn't know what it was so he called it Melvin   
  
Now everyone thought he was a creepy child because  
  
He would spend all his time in a dark corner  
  
Then one day, Akito met his new cousin  
  
The Rat of the Zodiac named Yuki  
  
Yuki made Akito look like a girl  
  
Because for some unknown reasons, they looked identical  
  
Akito didn't like Yuki, oh no he didn't. Melvin told him that Yuki was going to eat him in his dreams   
  
So he crept into the Rat's room one night and shouted 'boo!' to make Yuki transform into a rat  
  
The next day, Akito had put up a maze, threw Yuki to his mother, and ran off holding Yuki by the tail  
  
He set him into the maze with death traps and set a small piece of cheese at the end   
  
Hatori had taken Yuki before the knife had the chance to stab the Rat  
  
Akito was simply told not to do that again  
  
The next day, he had taken a rat-shaped rattle and whacked Yuki with it. Melvin suggested the head   
  
Was the best place to hit  
  
Yuki ran off crying and Akito amused himself by pulling the legs off a dead spider that afternoon  
  
Later, the rattle became a stick and Akito smacked Yuki with it and said it was Haru's fault  
  
Once Akito was playing in the sandbox and Yuki was put in there   
  
Yuki had screamed and kicked sand into Akito's eyes  
  
Akito cried out and Melvin told him to take revenge within 5.23 seconds  
  
Akito had reached for a box of matches and Melvin told him it was safe to light it and set it against the Rat  
  
Just to see what would happen  
  
Well, Yuki was never the same after that  
  
After a year or two, Akito was about nine years old. Melvin changed into being called Mervin   
  
He was forced to remain inside the house because he was sick all the time. Mervin said eating poison   
  
Would cure him   
  
So whenever he was bored, he would command Yuki to come  
  
And perform a dance for him, with a pink tutu. Mervin told him that.   
  
And he would shove the Rat into a closet if the dance did not please him  
  
After that, they told him to not ever make Yuki dance again after he had run into a wall  
  
After Yuki moved out, Akito became bored.   
  
He would amuse himself by letting birds settle on his finger  
  
But when Hatori saw the feathers and the strange balls of bloody feathers, he shook his head   
  
And took Akito's temperature  
  
Mervin once told Akito that the sky was going to fall and  
  
Akito spent his time gathering pillows that would shield him from the blue that was going to fall  
  
Another time, Akito was pulling on Ayame's hair  
  
Because Mervin told him that Ayame was actually a girl with long hair  
  
He just wanted to pull it  
  
When Akito spoke with Mervin, he would make incoherent noises no one but Mervin would understand  
  
Once, Akito had run into a tree because he was arguing with Mervin  
  
After that, Akito never went near trees again  
  
So now another few years pass and Akito was twelve when Mervin changed to Pooky   
  
Pooky told him that Yuki was going to gather a colony of rats to turn against him  
  
Akito planted traps around his room and every time Hatori entered  
  
The Dragon would have to throw a stick at the traps and watch the stick explode into splinters  
  
At night, Akito would have to be restrained with a blanket because he would shout about  
  
Flying monkeys and flaming sandboxes  
  
So without saying much  
  
Akito was a messed child.   
  
*******  
  
I was bored during Health class. 


	2. About Hatsuharu

Once, there was a boy named Hatsuharu  
  
He was very good at reading maps and could tell left from right  
  
He liked chase butterflies  
  
One day, he watched one come from its cocoon and was convinced that he should fly one day  
  
So he watched things fly all day outside his little window wishing that he could one day join them  
  
He read the story that had a cow jumping over the moon and decided to also do that  
  
He also had a cousin named Momiji who was the same age as him  
  
Momiji cried a lot and whenever he did; Haru would close his ears and run into the closet in hopes of getting away from that horrible sound  
  
So Haru continued to dream about flying every day from that point  
  
He would practice by bursting into Akito's room and running as fast as he can  
  
He even took the opportunity to cut Ayame's hair to make wings  
  
Haru was never allowed near scissors again  
  
Shigure once told him that Kyo was a cat that would hunt him down if he managed to fly  
  
So Haru spent his time throwing pebbles at Kyo so that would not happen  
  
Yuki was a rat  
  
Haru once read about eagles and how the hunted  
  
So he would make Yuki transform so he could practice doing that  
  
Yuki was never seen near eagles again  
  
And so finally, the day came  
  
Haru was going to fly  
  
He perched himself on the roof and stayed there while Kyo screamed at him to get down  
  
He stretched his arms and jumped  
  
He felt the air rip past his face and the sound of birds not far away  
  
"Yes, I will join my kind!" he thought happily  
  
He landed with a smack and Kyo ran off yelling about a cow trying to fly over the moon  
  
Haru later found out that the birds' sounds were the sounds Akito makes when he talks to the voices in the back of his head  
  
But the cow was not discouraged!  
  
He kept practicing and hoping that he would fly once again  
  
One day, he was walking around the Sohma House  
  
And he realized that the walls didn't move  
  
What was left, where was right? Was it a food?  
  
Haru spent hours trying to find that bathroom   
  
When Momiji found him and took him there, Haru couldn't figure how to flush the toilet  
  
After analyzing Haru, Hatori came to this conclusion  
  
Haru has lost the sense of direction from attempting to fly  
  
Hatsuharu was heartbroken, no more flying? He can't join those beings that gave him happiness aside tormenting Yuki?  
  
So to this day, Haru still has a hard time finding the bathroom  
  
But not to worry, the cow shall never forget his one dream to fly, yet again.   
  
**************  
  
I wrote this in my room so it may not be as good as the first one. 


End file.
